Cosmetology, a predominantly female employment sector, entails substantial exposure to chemicals. Adverse pregnancy outcomes have never been studied in this occupational group. The proposed study will assess whether employment in cosmetology is associated with an increased risk of spontaneous abortion, pre- term delivery or low birth weight. A set of potential hazards will be addressed, including exposure to chemical agents such as hair dyes, hair spray, permanent wave solutions, detergents, and sterilizing solutions, and physical work demands such as prolonged standing. In a retrospective cohort design, a sample of 3800 North Carolina cosmetologists licensed in 1984 will be identified through the state license register, which includes both active and inactive cosmetologists. The study will focus on their most recent pregnancies restricted to the time period 1984 to 1988. The frequency of adverse pregnancy outcomes among licensed cosmetologists who were working around the time of pregnancy will be compared to that of licensed cosmetologists who worked in other occupations or as full-time homemakers. A mailed questionnaire will elicit information on demographic background and life-time occupational and reproductive history. Detailed information on chemical exposures, physical work demands pregnancy outcome, and potentially confounding factors such as smoking, alcohol consumption, and previous pregnancy outcomes will be sought for the most recent pregnancy. Stratified analysis and logistic regression will be applied to assess the independent relationship between employment in cosmetology and these adverse pregnancy outcomes.